Human Feelings
by Fogged Tears
Summary: (Slash, songfic - "Accidentally in Love") Eric Cartman would seem the last person to have human feelings, but one person can change your life. Cartman's POV


**A/N: **"Accidentally in Love" - Counting Crows

I love songfics. The world needs more of them. I know, I know, I should be working on my other stories, but I get so easily distracted by the temptation of writing fluffy crap. Especially slashy fluffy crap. Stupid song though... saying "her". Oh well. I can't have everything in life. Hehe. Please read and review. :)

* * *

**(So she said what's the problem baby **

**What's the problem I don't know **

**Well maybe I'm in love (love) **

**Think about it every time I think about it **

**Can't stop thinking 'bout it)**

Kenny was blushing harder than I'd ever seen him, making an odd contrast with his orange jacket. I laughed and pointed this out to him causing him to blush harder. There was a definite change in our friendship lately, we both seemed to blush a lot every time we caught the other's eyes which had never before happened in our eleven-year friendship.

Wow, has it been eleven years already? We'd been friends since we were four.... I can't even remember life without Kenny.

Nor can I imagine life without Kenny....

**(How much longer will it take to cure this **

**Just to cure it cause I can't ignore it if it's love (love) **

**Makes me wanna turn around and face me but I don't know nothing 'bout love)**

Eric Cartman does not get embarrassed. Eric Cartman does not have human feelings. Eric Cartman does not want to turn into a gay pussy like Stan or Kyle. But I look at Kenny's adorable grin and I have to admit....

I, Eric Cartman, know exactly what love is. And I hate myself for it.

_Goddamn you, Kenny, _I thought huffily, _doing this to me! Turning me into... something I don't want to be...._

I don't want to have these feelings...

...But I do.

**(Come on, come on **

**Turn a little faster **

**Come on, come on **

**The world will follow after **

**Come on, come on **

**Cause everybody's after love)**

We both get off the bus, looking nervously at each other when we think the other is not looking. We each know we're crazy about the other, but we're too full of pride to admit it. At least, I _thought _we were both too full of pride.

But Kenny's hand suddenly made contact with mine, my mind shut down and I couldn't think of anything to say. I tried to open my mouth but only a strange noise came out.

He pointed this out to me, and _I _blushed.

I hate having human feelings.

**(So I said I'm a snowball running **

**Running down into the spring that's coming all this love **

**Melting under blue skies **

**Belting out sunlight **

**Shimmering love) **

The sky was starting to cloud over, which I thought didn't fit the mood. In all the stories the sun was supposed to shine and be merry when you were in love.

But I suppose my life isn't just a story. It's real.

I look back over at Kenny, and I don't care that it's about to start storming. He makes me feel warm inside, and I barely notice when the freezing rain pours down onto me.

I squeeze Kenny's hand, not knowing how he could've fallen in love with me of all people, but so happy that he had.

**(Well baby I surrender **

**To the strawberry ice cream **

**Never ever end of all this love **

**Well I didn't mean to do it **

**But there's no escaping your love) **

I give up. I have human feelings. All I want to do is be with Kenny forever. Until the end of time. Already having hold of my hand, he pulls me in the direction of his house, which I found strange for a minute. We never hung out at his house.

But a rush of happiness flooded through me and I was excited that we were going to.

Maybe Kenny did live in the ghetto. Maybe he did have the crappiest house in the world. But he himself made up for that.

Besides, as thunder and lightening came up overhead, it occurred to me that his house was closer.

**(These lines of lightning **

**Mean we're never alone, **

**Never alone, no, no) **

We were dripping with rain as we entered his house, and I quickly ditched my soaking hat and coat. Kenny followed suit with his jacket. We made our way to his room to avoid his drunk parents, and I was suddenly aware I was shivering.

He realized this as we both sat down on opposite ends of his bed.

"Cold?"

It took me by surprise for a minute that he'd spoken, we'd both been quiet for a while. I nodded silently, as if fearing my voice would fail on me again. Which, admittedly, it probably would. He laughed softly and closer.

"Body heat warms you up quickly."

**(Come on, Come on **

**Move a little closer **

**Come on, Come on **

**I want to hear you whisper **

**Come on, Come on **

**Settle down inside my love)**

I thought I was going to piss my pants as he affectionately wrapped his arms around me, and he kept breaking out into soft giggles at my obviously bright-red face.

"You're such a girl, Cartman... getting embarrassed about such minor things."

But as his face moved closer to mine, I thought I had every right to be embarrassed about his idea of "minor things."

**(Come on, come on **

**Jump a little higher **

**Come on, come on **

**If you feel a little lighter **

**Come on, come on **

**We were once **

**Upon a time in love)**

Part of me hated Kenny for officially turning me into a fag, and the other part of me wanted to never part from it. I'd hidden my feelings well by dating girls, but I couldn't hide from them now.

It was an accident falling head over heels for Kenny.

But it was the best accident of my life.

**(We're accidentally in love **

**Accidentally in love (x7) **

**Accidentally **

**I'm In Love, I'm in Love, **

**I'm in Love, I'm in Love, **

**I'm in Love, I'm in Love, **

**Accidentally (X 2))**

His touch was lighter than a feather.

His warmth was better than a summer's day.

His lips were sweeter than chocolate.

He was more amazing than anything I'd ever thought possible.

**(Come on, come on **

**Spin a little tighter **

**Come on, come on **

**And the world's a little brighter **

**Come on, come on **

**Just get yourself inside her) **

"Kenny...." I started softly, but he pressed a finger to my lips.

"Shh... don't say anything,." He grinned mischievously before he pulled me into another kiss.

Human feelings were the most incredible thing in the world. Maybe I should start acting human more often.

**(Love ...I'm in love)**


End file.
